


Happy Mother's Day

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [34]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina celebrate Mother's Day with the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #437 'Jewelry.'

Cami and Davina woke up on Sunday morning to the twins bouncing up and down in their bed. “Happy Mother’s Day!” the two children said in unison.

Cami and Davina smiled. Every Mother’s Day started out like this.

“We made you presents” said Sean, handing Cami a macaroni necklace.

“They’re beautiful” said Davina, taking her necklace from Keira.

“Try them on!” cried the little girl. Both mothers were happy to oblige.

“I think they’re your best presents yet” said Cami. “Now why don’t you go watch TV while Mommy and I get dressed? Then we can go out for breakfast.”

The children scurried from the room, and Cami shut the door behind them.

Davina yawned. “Is it just me, or do they wake us up earlier every year?”

Cami laughed, then kissed her wife on the lips.

“Happy Mother’s Day” Cami said to Davina.

“Happy Mother’s Day” Davina replied, smiling.


End file.
